Next Top Model, Cycle 3
Next Top Model:Wrestling Edition Cycle 3 This the third installment of Next Top Model. It is the wrestling edition featuring female wrestlers from WWE and TNA competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley with judges Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Alundra Blaze. This cycle theme was "New Girls, New York".The prizes were a campaign with a Gucci, a $100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics, and the cover and spread in Vogue Italia. Madison Rayne won the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1' The top 13 girls are flown to New York and take a tour of the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. The girls soon go to their apartment where cliques already began to form. Including Velvet and Angelina who call themselves "The Beautiful People"(TBP). Much to the annoyance of Brooke who was Angelina's friend during the semifinals. At the photo shoot the girls are posing as business women. Most of the girls struggle especially Velvet who ends up complaining throughout the shoot annoying Mr. Jay much to Brooke's pleasure. Cameron looks awkward and is harshly critcized espcially considering her coming in extremely confident. At panel Alissa, Brooke, and Angelina are praised for their shots while Stephanie scolds Velvet for complaining. Velvet and Cameron end up in the bottom 2 for their bad shots but Velvet is given another chance and Cameron is the first girl eliminated. *'First call-out:'Alissa Flash *'Bottom 2:' Velvet Sky & Cameron Lynn *'Eliminated:'Cameron Lynn 'Episode 2' The remaining 12 girls return home. Velvet is upset that she was in the bottom 2 last week. Brooke confronts Angelina on ditching her for Velvet. Angelina apologizes to her. At makeovers Jamie complains about her makeover and picks a fight with the hairstylist. Madison cries because she thinks she looks better with blonde hair. At the photo shoot the girls arrive at a skating rink. Angelina doesn't know how to skate and concentrates on not falling instead of the shoot. Despite being upset over her makeover Madison does exceedingly well. At panel Madison is praised for her film and Alundra comments that she is getting stronger. The bottom 2 is revealed to be Angelina and Jamie with Jamie leaving because she hasn't shown her potential. *'First call-out:' Madison Rayne *'Bottom 2: '''Angelina Love & Jamie Keyes *'Eliminated:' Jamie Keyes 'Episode 3' The final 11 return home. Angelina is annoyed that she was in the bottom 2 when she was called third the first week. Brooke begans to clash with Alissa and Mickie over cleaniness as she leaves her things around the house. Brooke expects Angelina to stick up for her (which is what she does much to Velvet's chargin) and gets yelled at by the other girls. Angelina starts to cry and Brooke and Velvet comfort her while Brooke call them fake bitches. At the photo shoot the girls had to model for express. Naomi begins to look stiff and uses the same pose and face in all the pictures. Brooke gets distracted as she criticizes everyone else and not produce a good photo. At panel Naomi is criticized for not having confidence in herself to pull out a great photo. Velvet is praised for getting stronger in the competetion. Brooke found herself in the bottom 2 with Naomi. Stephanie chooses Brooke over Naomi as she saw more potential in her. *'First call out:Velvet Sky *'''Bottom 2: Brooke Adams & Naomi Night *'Eliminated:' Naomi Night 'Episode 4' At the house Brooke blames the girls for making her lose her focus and being in the bottom 2. Soon Lillian and Mickie clash when Lillian comments about Mickie's weight. At the challenge J.Alexander teaches the girls about runway. Lillian and Maxine struggle to do good while Katie,Traci, Alissa, and Mickie succeed. In the end J declares that Mickie was the best and she recieves a shopping spree which she shares with Madison, Alissa, and Katie. At the photo shoot the girls are in the middle of the city to pose in front of hundreds of New Yorkers. Lillian starts to complain about the clothes and the weather annoying everyone. Madison struggles because she's too worried about her surroundings . At deliberation Velvet is praised for her photo and recieves first call out for the second week in a row. While Madison and Lillian find themselves at the bottom of the pack. Lillian for her bad attitude and Madison for losing focus. Ultimately Lillian is sent home. *'First Call-out:'Velvet Sky *'Bottom 2:'Madison Rayne & Lillian Garcia *'Eliminated: '''Lillian Garcia 'Episode 5' The 9 remaining girls return home to find a note from Lillian. No one is upset that Lillian went home stating she had a bad attitude. Brooke starts to complain more about getting called so late annoying Velvet and Katie. When Maxine asks Brooke to quiet down, Brooke lashes out on her. Katie stands up for Maxine and a verbal war ensues. At the challenge Benny Ninja taught the girls how to pose. Angelina won the challenge and chose to share it with Brooke and Velvet to please Brooke. The prize was picking out two pieces of jewelry. Later, Jay tells the girls that they'll be posing with a Ford Fiesta. Maxine starts over analyze and looks stiff. At panel the judges are disappointed in Velvet calling it her weakest shot. For the second time in the competition Alissa gets first call out. Velvet and Maxine land in the bottom. In the end Maxine is sent packing. *'First call out:Alissa Flash *'Bottom 2:'Velvet Sky & Maxine Perez *'''Eliminated: Maxine Perez 'Episode 6' The final 8 girls remaining return to the house Traci, Mickie ,Katie, and Madison find themselves striding on the middle and vow to become standouts. Alundra stops by the house to teach the girls about acting. Many of the girls struggle. At the commercial the girls are in groups of 4 sellingCovergirl lipgloss. Alissa struggles to be girlyand looks like she's making fun of being a covergirl. Traci forgets her line multiple times and starts to cry. At panel Brooke gets praised for her playfulness and Traci gets scolded for crying. Sasha is criticized for looking like she was mocking covergirl and not being girly enough. Alissa lands in the bottom 2 with Traci. Ultimately it's the plus-sized beauty's time to go and Traci is sent home despite having the best stillframe this week. *'First call-out:'Brooke Adams *'Bottom 2:'Traci Brooks & Alissa Flash *'Eliminated:' Traci Brooks 'Episode 7' It's down to seven girls and they all know that the international trip is coming up.At the challenge the girls have to style themselves and Brooke loses her cool in front of Dixie when she verbally attacks Velvet and nearly drives Angelina to tears. Alissa and Velvet wins the challenge and 3 pairs of shoes much to Brooke's jealousy. At the photoshoot the girls are modeling ice cream. Katiee can't get over the coldness and loses focus. At panel Brooke is scolded by Stephanie for her unprofessional behavior and handling her self. Katie is criticized on losing her potential and staying in the middle of the pack. Katie's striding sends her packing. At the end Stephanie announces that the final six are going to Morocco! *'International Destination:' Morocco *'First call-out:' Angelina Love *'Bottom 2:' Brooke Adams & Katie Lea *'Eliminated:' Katie Lea 'Episode 8' The final 6 are off to Morocco. Brooke is annoyed that she was in the bottom 2 and takes her fustrations out on Angelina who lashes beck at her. The girls meet up with Lalla Lydia a moroccan designer to try on clothes. Mickie's weight comes into question when she is unable to fit alf of the clothes. At the photo shoot the girls had to portray genies in a skimpy outfit which left Mickie insecure. Later they had another shoot in the desert, Alissa struggled to looke different. At deliberations everyone was praised on their great photos. The judges noted that Alissa was starting to go down and that Mickie had gained weight. In the end Mickie and Alissa landed in the bottom 2 with Alissa the frontrunner being the first girl to leave Morocco because she lacked versatility. *'First call-out: '''Madison Rayne *'Bottom 2:' Alissa Flash & Mickie James *'Eliminated:' Alissa Flash 'Episode 9' It's down to the final 5 and the girls are shocked that Alissa was eliminated proving that no one's status is safe. Mickie is angry at herself that she was in the bottom 2 and that she gained so much weight. Stephanie stops by to help the girls on their portfolios because they are going to go out on go-sees. The girls meet up with Lalla Lydia where she sends the girls out on their go-sees but they have to be back by 6:30 or they are disqualified. Soon all the girls on the streets of Morocco. Angelina gets lost easily and has trouble finding the go-sees. Brooke on the other hand finds the go-sees but fails to impress them because they feel she's too mean. All the girls make it back on time except for Angelina and she is disqualified. Madison wins the challenge and rack of clothes from each of the designers. At the photo shoot the girls are posing as gargoyles Angelina struggles because it starts raining. Later they pose with snakes Madison fear kicks in. Brooke struggles to look soft and pretty while Velvet doesn't understand the concept well. At panel all the girls are praised for their photos.Brooke is criticized on her attitude which she argues is just her personality. The judges are disappointed with Angelina for being late and Brooke for not booking any of her go-sees. They both landed in the bottom 2. Ultimately Angelina is given another chance and Brooke is sent home. *'First call-out:Mickie James *'''Bottom 2: Angelina Love & Brooke Adams *'Eliminated:'Brooke Adams 'Episode 10' The final 4 are happy that Brooke was sent home. Angelina is worried that her performance is getting weaker so close to the end. Stephanie stops by help the girls impress Franca Sozzani. Franca was impressed with all of them. At the photo shoot the girls went to a Moroccan market to pose as merchants. Velvet struggled to successfully portray her story, while Mickie and Angelina once again excelled Later the girls had to go to the desert to represent good vs. evil. Madison was excited for the shoot, but became frustrated when Jay warned her not to be something different than a pretty girl, and consequently her performance suffered. At panel once again all the girls delivered great photos but Madison was criticized for not looking like a model and not having amazing film. She landed in the bottom 2 with Velvet who was criticized for her confusing story.After a long deliberation Madison was saved and Velvet was tearfully sent home but not without some words of encouragment from Stephanie. *'First call-out:'Mickie James *'Bottom 2:'Velvet Sky & Madison Rayne *'Eliminated:' Velvet Sky 'Episode 11' There's only 3 girls left in the competition three 17 year ols. Mickie, the Native American beauty from Richmond, Viginia, Angelina, the shy blonde from Tampa, or Madison the pretty girl from Seattle. Mickie is happy that she's goten first call out two weeks in a row. The girls have some bonding time when they were wandering through Marrakech, and discovered a stall with unusual delicacies, including eyeballs and goat’s brain, which each of the girls sampled. Later, Madison regretted her decision at the restaurant, having fallen ill since eating there. At the photo shoot the girls were took their Covergirl photos. Mickie struggled to look soft while the other two excelled.The girls found out that they had another photo shoot directly after the one they just shot. They were to portray women shopping in the market. Madison let her illness get to her.At panel everyone got praise for their photos. Angelina recieved the highest praised for looking soft in pretty and also received first the first call out. Mickie and Madison landed in the bottom 2 and it was revealed that America would choose who they want in the final 2 with Angelina. *'First call-out:'Angelina Love *'Bottom 2:'Madison Rayne & Mickie James *'Eliminated:'No one 'Episode 12' The three remaining contestants opens the show with the previously eliminated girls. The girls shoot their Vogue covers and their Gucci campaigns. After showing their journies, it is decided that Mickie has finished thirdLater the judges give their comments. Saying that both finalists have great portfolios and it's hard to vote. The votes end with Jim-Madison, Dixie-Angelina, Alundra- Madison, and Stephanie-Angelina. In the end Madison beats out Angelina to become America's Next Top Model. *'First call out:'Angelina Love *'Bottom 2:'Mickie James & Madison Rayne *'Eliminated:'Mickie James *'Final 2:' Madison Rayne & Angelina Love *'America's Next Top Model:' Madison Rayne Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Traci:'Extensions *'Mickie:' Extensions *'Madison:' Dyed brown *'Alissa:' Dyed black *'Naomi:' Extensions *'Jamie:' Extensions *'Lillian:'Dyed blonde *'Angelina:' Extensions *'Velvet:' Cut *'Brooke:' Extensions *'Katie:' Extensions *'Maxine:' Highlights Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:'Business women *'EP 2:'Skating *'EP 3: '''Express *'EP 4: In the city *'''EP 5: Ford Fiesta *'EP 6: '''Commericial in groups *'EP 7: Ice Cream *'EP 8: '''Genies, In the desert *'EP 9:' '''Shoot with snakes, Gargoyles *'EP10:' Evil vs. Good, Merchant *'EP 11:Cover girl photos, Market *'''EP 12: Vogue covers, Gucci campaign